


NO STRAIGHT ROADS - Reader Insert Oneshots

by Conflict_Corvus



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Pining, Poly Bunk Bed Junction, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, object heads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflict_Corvus/pseuds/Conflict_Corvus
Summary: A variety of growing scenarios and scenes, involving YOU and the creative cast of NSR. The first chapter will act as a request page. This story is also cross-posted with wattpad.
Relationships: 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Blue | Purl-Hew (No Straight Roads)/Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader, Eve | Nadia (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Green | Eloni (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Kliff (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Mayday (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Neon J. (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)/Reader, White | Rin (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Yinu's Mother (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Zuke (No Straight Roads)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

((Please keep in mind, this page was originally posted on wattpad, and slightly changed for AO3.))

Hello! Please read this entirely before requesting. It may not be required, as long as you know you aren’t crossing any of my lines! 

You can comment here with the following information, OR message me privately to request your oneshot.

I'd like to clear up this is an XREADER book. So it's all about YOU! And since that's the case, I hope to make this the best system I can for you!

If your message or request isn't answered, assume the following.  
-I am busy  
-I am having WiFi issues  
-I have possibly panicked and was too scared to tell you I didn't want to do it. Assume this if I haven't responded for a week.  
-I haven't been checking wattpad. I often will forget it for a week. So if I don't answer for a week, this is another possibility.  
-I’m already working on it.  
-I feel uncomfortable with the request

And now, I will give you the layout for request:  
Please give me a scenario, character, and any extra details.

Please refrain from giving me a mega detailed description, an example would be like an entire book chapter worth of details and every little thing in the story... I won't take a story request if you've practically written it yourself! If you cannot tell if a scenario is too detailed or not. Send it to me! I'll tell you for future reference! People rarely reach the ‘too detailed’ peak for me, so you shouldn't have to worry!

I'd also like to touch on the topic of simple requests. Such as requests where no extra details or scenario is given. Just:  
DJSS x Reader,  
Or,  
Tatiana x Reader.  
Those are okay! Though due to the lack of any type of scenario or explanation, such as:  
"Reader is from another city and they meet in a coffee shop," or simple descriptions such as: 'Sad!reader', or 'B2J!Tatiana', you will have to be ready for anything. 

I will only be listing a few limits here as a caution, though some requests may be denied because of limits that are NOT listed:  
-Child!Reader or Child!Character  
-Gendered chapters! Aka using she/her or he/him on oneshots. For lemons, if I EVER do those, which is a low chance, I will be using the requested genitalia. Though I will never gender my chapters with specific pronouns for the reader.

Feel free to leave a request! I will try to do them as quick as I can, and thank you so much for reading, requesting, and enjoying! Every request and read is appreciated!


	2. Tatiana/Assisstant!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assistant!Reader/Tatiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assistant!reader paired with Tatiana! The requestor wants to be Anonymous, and private messaged me on wattpad! It was the first fic I’ve written in a while, since I haven’t had the energy until now. So thank you for the request, and giving me a chance to pick writing back up!

Tatiana's eyes closed, taking a sharp intake of breath. With the new laws, lots of paperwork had to be done. And so, she had gotten an assistant to help.

The plan was the let the assistant go immediately after everything was set, but Tatiana couldn't bring herself to do it. It became a routine. The assistant stayed for months afterward and even began to bring her coffee every morning. Exactly how she liked it too. She only had to tell them once. She never actually had a full conversation with her assistant. Perhaps the occasional small tease, joke, or comment, overshadowed by lots of commands and serious work emails. But something about how her assistant signed emails with a cute, supportive song lyric, made Tatiana feel odd.

Her assistant, Y/N, was perfect to Tatiana. Perfect laugh, perfect eyes, adorable smile... everything about them just broke her. But at her age, Tatiana felt helpless, and far too old to fall in love. Though it didn't stop her from thinking about it often. Tatiana slid in a small bit of a slouch. Which was far out of character for her, though she didn't realize as she spaced out in deep thought about you. Of course, shameful as well. Scolding herself for being so unprofessional and 'creepy' in her own eyes.

[...]

"Tatiana, you got a message from the press, they'd like to request another... oh- bad time?" You slid your hand against the rim of the doorway as you peeked into the office. Tatiana's dark wooden desk complimented the red carpet, and her vinyl records, covering a wall near the door. Huge windows behind her shone in a gentle moonlight on Tatiana. That small detail made you almost crack a smile. Seeing her in the moonlight was half the reason you always agreed to work late. Oddly, Tatiana was slouching a bit, her pen clicking continuously at an almost inhuman pace. 

Tatiana raised an eyebrow, dropping her pen abruptly. Her eyes shot up to meet yours, and her back straightened.

"Y/N. No, I'm not busy, please. Go on."

You smiled awkwardly. Showing you're slight worry for the woman. Though you persisted, holding the paper in your hand to be able to read as you approached her desk.

"Alright, well. The press wants an update on the methods of energy output, energy distribution, and the NSR workload since the changes."

Tatiana smiled a very small smirk, "you know exactly how bad the workload was."

"I really do."

You and Tatiana locked eyes for a moment. And you took the time to take in her features. She was strong, Tall, and confident in the way she walked and talked. She had power. And she knew. Her voice was soft and yet commanding at the same time. Her smile slightly sneaky, and her eyes so strict. You must have spaced out as you noticed Tatiana was now standing in front of you, waving her hand.

"Y/N? Y/N? Did I break you?"

"Oh? Did you say something? I-I'm sorry."

"I asked how you were doing, and you just broke down. Are you feeling alright?"

You froze up for a second. She asked how you were? Perhaps just to make small talk in an awkward situation. Nonetheless, your heartbeat sped up. Pounding in your chest.

"Oh! Ha- sorry Tatiana. I'll- head back to.... my desk-" you spun on your heel, trudging awkwardly of the office. Giving Tatiana no answer.

[...]

You groaned, burying your face in your arms. Your eyes glued to your phone. After the uncomfortable, awkward situation, you had slunk into your desk. A blushing mess as you scrolled through Instagram. Trying in any way to avert your thoughts from your boss.

How unprofessional, you thought.

[...]

Tatiana's eyebrows rose in slight surprise as she watched you stumble to leave her office. Obviously embarrassed. 

Tatiana crossed her arms over her chest. Beginning to pace slightly. That had never happened before. When did you draw a blank like that? Before or after she tried to get to know you? Did she make you uncomfortable by trying to start small talk? Were you blushing from embarrassment or... her? She stopped in her tracks, taking a deep, thoughtful breath. There was only one thing she could do. Ask.

She shifted down the same hallway you often walked. Tracing her fingers on the wall. She wasn't usually too imaginative, though she couldn't help but imagine the many times you walked down the hallway to bring her coffee or news or perhaps papers. Finally, her hand dropped from the wall. Entering your office.

Again, she was unnoticed. She crossed her arms behind her back. 

"Stupid- so stupid." You were mumbling. Even before she entered. She felt rude listening in, but she couldn't help it. She kept her silence as you mumbled on. Why would you be cautious? Nobody had ever entered your tiny office room before anyway.

You went on, "spacing out like that was stupid. Really stupid. Is it that hard to just not stare at her like that? Okay- think about other things. Hmmmmm- UGH stupid beautiful woman!" you sat up, kicking your swivel chair back. You almost screeched, and did drop your phone as you bumped back into a large figure, chair stopped by an also large hand. Your eyes adjusted to see a smirk on Tatiana's face. God did that make you melt.

"I would be offended you called me stupid, but I can't help but feel flattered you called me beautiful."

Your face lit up red like a LED. Stumbling over your words, trying to find an explanation, "Shit! I didn't mean it like that- not the- you are beautiful, like in a... friend? Way? Idol I guess? I didn't mean the stupid thing!" Though Tatiana held up her hand to quickly shush you. 

"Y/N, I get it."

"Oh thank goodness-"

Obviously, she saw through your lies. As she bent slightly to be level with your sitting self, grabbing your chin gently with a large hand. Her eyes stared into yours for a brief second. You could only stare back into the serious magenta. Heart picking up, and face red. You were helpless. Struggling to think of a reaction. your panic doubled as her eyes closed and she gave you a quick kiss. 

"Y/N, nobody talks about their 'friend' like that."

"So it was obvious huh?" You smiled, reaching up to cup her cheeks in return. 

"I'll be honest... I'm glad it was, (Mr/Mrs/Mx) L/N."


	3. Poly Bunk Bed Junction/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Poly fluff chapter with Bunk Bed Junction!

You cuddled up into your soft blanket, the heavy fluff almost absorbing you like a warm prison. Zuke and Mayday had been out for a while. Music revolution and all, of course. Leaving you alone and worrying about the two. 

Ever since the rock revolution began, you had been home alone a LOT. First, they didn’t come home after the lights up audition. You got worried and felt left out. Until you saw the news about the DJ, of course. then later, some random guy showed up. That worried you, what if they were replacing you? Luckily, it seemed both your partners and Kliff were uninterested in anything but a work relationship. After that they filled you in.... and here you were. Waiting for them to return from a battle with the NSR artist Yinu. Sure, Kliff was okay to have around. A little weird, sometimes he would go quiet and just smile and stare. as if trying to read you. So you just ignored him and didn’t bother going into his room, where he was practically all day.

A few thuds came from the sewer entrance, ripping you from your thoughts.

“Weeeeeee’re home!” Mayday elongated the word as she jumped herself over the back of the couch, practically landing atop you. Her arms slung over your weird ball of blankets.

“Hey! Mayday! Don’t kill them.”

You giggled at the two, releasing a few blankets so you could hug mayday,

“Took you two long enough!” You hissed, “I got scared that Yinu killed you or something.” Mayday wrapped her arms around you as well, weaseling her way into the blankets. Zuke sighed, making his way over as well. 

“You didn’t cry again, did you?” He worried. He was always caring like that. Last time during Sayu’s fight, you had burst out into tears while home alone. Worrying endlessly about the two. Practically praying to that Kul Fyra poster that they would be okay. Zuke of course had freaked out when they came home and saw you sobbing.

“Nooo- of course not! I was just a little- close?” 

Zuke sighed. He moved all the blankets off of you, much to you and maydays annoyance. Though the two of you stopped whining when he stood to adjust them around all three of you in a more comfortable position. 

He then turned and stared coldly at you, making you a bit scared, though you knew better with him, “You know what happens when you get sad, Y/N.” 

“We watch shitty movies and cuddle!!” Mayday squeezed into your side like a needy kitten. She reached and snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned on the newly replaced tv, (which you paid for....)

They were the best partners in the world. And you couldn’t have asked for anyone better than your chill boyfriend, and Hyper girlfriend.


	4. Eve/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eve have been dating for a little while, and you had never even kissed before, so you set up a cute date to try and get a kiss from your beautiful girlfriend! (First Kiss)

Eve, a beautiful, talented woman. She was tall, she was the model body type, She cared about others, she was creative. Usually patient, emotional, and real. And she was your girlfriend. 

Of course, you were a nervous type. And you hadn’t even kissed her before. You were too shy. So, you kept trying to set up ways to hint at her. Try and catch a kiss.

You had set up a day for the two of you to just walk and look at shops together. Snow had fallen, and December was around the corner. 

And maybe... you could catch a kiss from her. You even had a cute plan. Though now that it was about to happen, you began to find it stupid.

The two of you walked through the snow-covered plaza area. Clad in coats and hats, hand in hand.

“Eve, did you ever catch snowflakes on your tongue as a kid?”

Eve smiled gently, turning her face to you, and away from the window display of a candle store showing off its sale for its autumn candles, which were losing their time as the season's candle.

“No... I was a little shy about that. Always thought I’d look a bit... stupid.” She admitted. She lifted her hand which was not holding yours and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. You blushed slightly, a little scared to try now. She was just so pretty and... you were nervous. Really nervous.

“Um- well I don’t know. I just thought about it. You know how... every snowflake is unique? Shoot this is so stupid...”

“No no, go on. You have my attention.”

Her soft smile calmed you a little bit and allowed you to continue your ‘clever’ idea.

“I think- people are like snowflakes. Everyone has a different pattern you know? And I- oh my god nevermind-“

She turned you to face her. And quickly pulled off her scarf. She wrapped it snugly, around you. She was trying to comfort you but just made you blush a volcanic red.

“Y/N- you're adorable, I promise, I won’t judge. I love every creative idea you have.” She promised, “I’m really curious!”

“I think- your the prettiest snowflake of all- oh my god that sounds like an insult! I’m so sorry-“

She cut you off with a soft kiss to the forehead, “no. It was the sweetest thing ever.” You reached up and gripped her shoulder with your gloved hand. Standing up on your tippy-toes, you finally kissed the taller woman. She quickly sunk into it, wrapping her arms around your waist. By now you were a mess. Your legs help and your grip loosening. Eve was the one to break the kiss.

“Y/N, I just realized that was the first time we kissed.”

“I-I’ve wanted to do that for a little while.”

Eve glanced around at the gentle snow and gentle glowing light of the shops on the snow, against a slowly darkening sky.

Eve smiled, giving you one more soft kiss, “you kiss like your starving,” she teased

“Eve!”

“I’m just kidding, love... did you bring me here to make it special? Your so sweet....!”

You tried your best to make your wide grin a little bit less noticeable, but you could help but smile, “yeah... I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Because Um- I think you deserve wonderful things, even if it’s for something as simple as a kiss.”

“I love you so much, Y/N,”


	5. Zuke/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuke likes to surprise the Reader!

The clipped the keyboard onto its stand, making sure the legs rested correctly on the floor before band practice. The room was smaller. One that mayday specifically chose to be band work only. With nothing but one or two boxes or musical sheets scattered around carelessly. A set of cared for drums sat in a good setup in one corner, and one or two older guitars lined one wall. 

You took a deep breath. Sitting down on one of the boxes. Of course, Mayday would be late. But Zuke? Actually... sometimes he was late too. Just going with the flow. 

Or, at least you thought before you felt a small jab in your side. Alarmed, you jumped. Squealing loudly, you leaped up and began batting at whatever had done that. Stopping only when Zuke came into view, chuckling softly into his hand at your reaction. 

“Zuke! You asshole! Do you have to do that all the time??” 

“I’m sorry Y/N, it’s just pretty dang cute how you react!”

You huffed, lightly punching his chest a few times, not even pushing him back with the completely minor, weak force. He was honest a lot. Yeah, he would call you cute pretty often. Usually wink or flirt in a very chill, subtle way. But as your bandmate, you always assumed he was either joking or trying to get a reaction out of you. Since he liked to surprise you, jump and alert you, you were pretty set on the idea he was just trying to joke around.

He would often creep up behind you, jab in the side lightly, collapse on you and surprise you, or just even poke you when you don’t expect it. It would’ve been something you got used to if it wasn’t for the fact that he was so good at choosing the absolute worst times. Fighting DJ Sub? He suddenly put his arm around you during his speech, making even the DJ pause for a second. He did it rarely, but to a point, you had come to expect it.

Yeah, you thought he was cute too- but so what?

You finally hissed out a reply, “how is me breaking your eardrums cute??”

“Well, you make a really cute, honest, surprised expression every time. Where your eyes widen a bit, and then you squeak. And it’s just really really... real. And cute.” He said, barely embarrassed compared to when cameras were on him.

But damn.... he thought that line out, didn’t he?

“Hhhhnng- okay fine- that’s really sweet.” You huffed, sitting back down on the box like before, “now we just need mayday, I can text her.”

You slipped your phone from your pocket, tapping a few icons, and then entering a quick scolding to mayday for being so late. Her response was fast as ever, saying she was out to grab some food.

Okay.... she got a pass if it involved food. Zuke was sitting in front of you, idly playing with his drumsticks as he watched you type away. 

“Mayday is out getting food.”

Zuke looked up, nodded, and looped back at his drumsticks, “that’s cool.”

The silence lasted a moment before Zuke decided to surprise you again. Sitting up and kissing your forehead quickly. 

Your face lit up with a sudden crimson blush. Your phone dropped from your hands and to your lap, your eyes turning to stare, wide-eyed at him. Who was now just acting like he never did it.

“Zuke!”

“Yeah? What’s up Y/N?”

“Your the worst.... but I love you,” you sighed. If he got to be all romantic despite you not dating, you decided you could too. However, he perked up quickly, glancing at you. Oh! So you surprised him for a change.

“Really?”

“Duh, you jerk.”

“Love you too, then,” he stuck out his tongue at you in a childish manner he probably caught from mayday. Though you were ecstatic that you and Zuke technically officially confessed, dread washed over you as you imagined how much he would try to surprise you now. Only a bit calm at the change it would be more gentle things like kisses instead of small jabs... The grin on his face already looked a little big mischievous.


	6. DJSS/Object Head!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJSS is the only object head he knows. The only one that has ever gotten to the recognition he has, because people tend to fear and ignore what they can not understand. All he wants, is to meet somebody like him.

Fame didn’t stop the stares. Perhaps made them worse. DJ Subatomic Supernova couldn’t leave his house without a child pointing and saying, “mama, that man has a weird head.”

Though it stung, he would always trudge through life without paying attention to it, accepting he was the only object head he would ever know. And that’s where the ego came in. He thought, if he was the only one, he may as well treat it like something that makes him superior. Even if deep, deep down, a deep sitting hatred for his being grew and twisted within him. Itching and begging to come out. 

Today was one of Those days. When he had to exit the house, not for a performance where everyone would be staring at him with nothing but adoration, but a trip to the grocery. Where everyone would be staring with nothing but judgment. 

The DJ shifted his large body through the isles of the grocery store. The dim lighting shone on his coat, to only further illuminate the lightly glowing patterns. And possibly cover up the lack of confidence he was truly feeling.

“Excuse me...!” Somebody shuffled beside him, bending down to grab a box of Maruchan instant ramen, forcing him to move aside slightly. The figure wore a hood. A medical mask, and some earbuds wrapped around their neck while not in use. Some jeans and boots. Trying to hide themself as best as possible. Perhaps it was just anxiety? But DJ tried his best not to judge or assume. Just pretending to examine odd boxes of macaroni. Sayu shaped macaroni? She didn’t give them the rights to do that, did she?

His thoughts were broken when the person moved to stand. Hugging two boxes of ramen packs. Taking advantage of a two for one sale. The person took a moment to turn their music back on, and DJ recognized his own music that quietly played through the muffle earbuds. But the DJ couldn’t help but mention the choice of food instead.

“That’s not very healthy. You don’t have a cart so I assume that’s all you came to get?” 

The person snapped their attention to him, obviously surprised. Clearly, if the person was listening to his music, they would recognize the voice behind it, right? But something else caught his attention. The head of the person. Partially covered by a medical mask, was a shimmering black pearl. The DJ felt himself almost choke. 

He wasn’t the only one anymore. His heart sped up miles a minute.

“Um- oh god- I-I’m sorry, it’s all I can afford right now... Your DJ Subatomic Supernova, right? I’m Y/N- I like your music. Er- it’s nice to see an object head like me being famous- sorry I’m rambling-“

“No!” He paused a moment, “I-I’ve never met another object head. I’m glad I could be some reassurance.” 

The other person seemed to perk up, they would be smiling if they could, with the amount of pure happiness they radiated, 

“Y...Yeah! Usually um- people kinda discriminate and stuff- so it’s... nice seeing you, and reassuring to me that maybe we can do better things than people think...? I guess people just hate really rare things... your actually the only other one I know of, erm- excluding my siblings.”

Supernova was almost jealous about the siblings. 

But he wouldn’t let himself stoop too jealously, so he decided, he would try and keep you in his life. You seemed so kind, and it almost felt like a blessing from a God he didn’t even believe in. Or... stopped believing in despite how he was raised religiously. After everything he had gone through, he felt no reason to believe in one.

“I’m glad you have people to turn to. I’ve never had another one in my life. Maybe, I can cook something better for you? Ramen isn’t good for every meal of the day.” He had to keep you, somehow he needed to stay in contact with you. It was an instant addiction, since all his life he had been hoping to meet somebody like him. 

“That would be... nice of you... Thank you!”

Finally, he didn’t feel alone. He wasn’t the only one, and even if the meeting was so simple, the pain in his heart was replaced by a blooming hope, that maybe you wouldn’t just be able to relate by being object heads but be friends as well. And so far? It was looking up.


	7. Platonic BBJ/1010!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited with this one because like- miraculous ladybug reference and stuff- I didn't know now to really end it so I'm so so sorry if it's not the best :( sometimes rewrite things so.... I might go back and so that? Anyways...! Enjoy! I'm really sorry its gendered. I know I said I wouldn't do that, but 1010 is a BOY BAND, sorry-

It was a normal day. Surprisingly Neon J allowed you a break from preparing for the highly hyped up Debut Concert, where finally you would be released to the public. The mischievous photographer... Neon J had told you many times fans would absolutely love you. And really, you were excited. But it was nice to just enjoy a day with your brothers.

You were closest to Eloni, since of course, he spent a lot of time by himself, and honestly wasn’t given much attention compared to the others. One thing you hoped to achieve was boosting his popularity through your close brotherly dynamic with him. Which was just then in action. You and him were enjoying a good game of Stardew valley on the switch, pressing away and fixing up your farm together. 

“Y/N, we have a visitor coming. Make sure you brush your hair.” Neon pressed, he was in the kitchen, which opened up to the huge living room where you and your brothers lounged. 

“Was I the only one not told about this? Kinda rude man...” you responded, quickly fixing up your hair, “Why am I the only one being warned?” Rin, as always was kind enough to fill you in,

“We invited two friends over. We want you to meet them.” 

You raised an eyebrow, “and... you wanted to surprise me?” You got no answer, as the security system stated the arrival of two people. Asking permission to open the doors. Neon j rushed out of the kitchen, 

“All of you, wait here, sit and don’t set up any kind of pranks.” He scrambled off to the door, coming back a moment later with two strangers... to you at least. An orange female and a green and blue male. The rest of the group called out with subtle, brand-loyal flirts and hellos before Neon shushed them all.

“Alright! Mayday, we are aware you are a big fan of 1010, sooo, we wanted you to be the first to see this. His debut isn’t until Friday but I’d like you to meet our newest band member.”

Ah, he meant you, you assumed. You grabbed your camera from beside you on the floor, wrapping the neck string around your neck to hold it. You smiled a flirtatious, iconic smile, holding up the camera at them. Gotta keep up appearances, this was just good practice.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Y/N... Might I take a photo of you, sweet miss? Good sir? A way to remember the day we became friends.” You shook it a tiny bit to bring attention to the camera. The girl quickly squeaked and nodded, wrapping an arm around the taller male. She smiled, but the male pulled a blank, shy smile. An automatic, camera-shy reaction.

“Look into the lens!” You quickly made sure to get the best lighting, and make a joking click as you took the photo, “Photo finished! I’ll just edit this and send you copies... sound good?”

The orange female’s eyes shimmered with excitement, jumping up and squealing, “JHSHSJSJSKS- oh my god- yeah! So hot!” All the other boys seemed used to it, leaving you the only one surprised by her jumpy antics. Well, excluding the male stranger, who quickly tried to calm her, by changing the topic,

“Um- hey, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Zuke, this is Mayday. Um- sorry. Mayday please, calm down.” He glared momentarily at ‘mayday’. 

Neon J nodded from his spot standing behind him. Whether it was telling you that you were doing well, or confirming the girl was a fan was unsure. So you took it as both. Merely holding up the conversation as the other boys tried not to laugh their asses off.

“It’s a pleasure. You know, my brothers may or may not have surprised me by not telling me you were coming until the last minute... so excuse if I edit in a few stupid puns to the photo just to get back at them.” Rin jumped up at that, 

“Oh no, you won’t! You’ll make it look good for her! She’s our friend, after all.”

“Rin that’s lame, it’s all part of the charm ya know?” You grinned smugly. Waving the camera at him. That’s right, you had the power over the camera. YOU were the photographer. Not Rin. And Rin was already fully aware of what would happen if he tried to steal it. So he didn’t even try, his hand almost broke when you smacked his hand away last time he tried to touch it. And Zimelu HAD broken a hand when he tried.

Mayday squealed into her hands, obviously fangirling over the dynamic of you and your brothers, but mostly you as a new member.

“You wanna ask some questions to him?” Eloni awkwardly questioned, immediately cut off by a shower of questions from mayday,

“Favorite color? Food? Oh wait do you eat? Type? Can you sign a poster for me? Oooooooooh! Who's your favorite brother???? C-“

Zuke cut in, “slow down mayday. We are staying for dinner, your acting like you have 6 minutes to ask.” Neon laughed an auto-tuned laugh as you went along with it, answering every question one by one,

“I like (Color), Hm... no, I don’t have to eat. I can though, for poster, hell yeah, anddddd... no offense everyone, but Eloni is obviously the best.” Eloni blushed thankfully to your answer, and you went on, “I’m sure we will be great friends, Mayday and Zuke.”


	8. DJSS/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DJ want interested in love... Until you. His first crush. He can't function or speak near you. And you think he may dislike you, or be uncomfortable. (slightly angry with how this turned out, just doesn't feel right :( ill probably rewrite it later.)

You had been an NSR artist for a year now. And they were probably the best ragtag family you could have ever asked for. Yinu was like a little sister to you, always looking up to you and wanting to read with you, Neon J was your fatherly figure. Often scolding you like a dad when you would put your elbows on the table. This made 1010 technically your chaotic siblings. Tatiana took up the rule of “cool aunt that lets you get away with everything”, and Sayu like a sister, plus whatever weird sibling relationship you had with bunk bed junction, and the older sister role Eve took up. 

That only left DJSS. He was odd to you. A painting that, compared to the art around it, was hard to understand the emotion behind it. You always saw him chatting away with the others. Teaching 1010 about space, sometimes giving music lectures and well-made insults. But when it came to you, he would stop, go quiet and his galaxy-head would transfer and display amazing, vibrant pink and purple galaxies. He wasn’t like this at first, when you joined. He used to talk to you normally, even a little rudely. But over time he changed to not functioning well.

It was easy to assume he hated you, so you voiced this fear to Tatiana. And she had decided to assign the two of you to do a collaborative piece of music... great. So here you were. Sitting in his house, awkwardly silent.

“So... Nova. We don’t talk as much as we should.”

“Right.”

You fiddled awkwardly. He had a nice home. Lots of galaxy or space-themed items. A few old scrapbooks labeled with the name of a school or two. It was... surprisingly charming for such an outstanding man. His face, as usual when he’s near you. was a blazing pink galaxy. It would almost be scary if you weren’t used to the action. Unable to stand the silence you spoke up once again,

“So... I wanted to ask.”

He seemed to snap his attention back to you, listening closely. 

“DJ Nova? Um. Well, you don’t talk to me much? I mean, you used to talk to sometimes and all.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah so... I wondered, do you hate me? Or something? Or do I embarrass you or make you uncomfortable?”

The DJ’s face lessened its bright pink glare, softening back to a blue that was only slightly colored, “oh dear- no did I give off that impression?”

“A little.”

“Ah- no. I don’t hate you. I’m sorry I made you think so.” He sat up. Adjusting his slightly hunched position. For the first time in a while, you were holding a real conversation with him. And honestly? It was very nice.

“Ah! That’s good, we should talk more. Your cool and stuff. And Um- I want to learn more about space. Since you sometimes do those lecture things to other members? I’m interested too...!”

He froze for a moment, turning his head to the side for a second, then back to you. The display of his head slowly orbited back to the vibrant pink galaxy. Though instead of breaking all function like usual, he sputtered a quick,

“You.... you do? Your- you are I mean?”

Oh, that made a lot more sense. He was just flustered. 

‘How didn’t I realize that?’

The way he would stop talking? He didn’t know what to say. The way his face turned to a different, vibrant galaxy? His way of blushing. His slouch? His lack of movement? He just didn’t know how to act, because probably, he hadn’t felt love like that before. He probably didn’t have the time or drive, but now here he was, crushing on your oblivious self. You grabbed a pillow, hugging it to calm your mind. The abrupt movement alerted him. But he froze once more when you began to speak. 

“Yeah! Duh, you have such cool facts. And I like you a lot. I mean like- I just- your smart and whatever.” Great, now you were embarrassed. He always was your type, smart, confident, tall and his voice was the kind you wanted to listen to in audiobooks. Though he never seemed interested in anything romantic at all. So you never were romantically interested in him. Until now. That you knew he was interested in you, the way that you would have been before.

He finally broke down again, his head’s display turning to focus directly on a star. A bright, bright red star. Honestly, it was really cute how badly he responded to the little things you did. Usually, he would absorb compliments like a black hole. But yet he couldn’t handle you calling him smart.

“Thanks,” he muttered, adjusting his hood to hide just a bit, “That’s- quite nice of you. Should we start planning out? We... have a deadline.” He was Changing the topic, he pointed to his computer, which you hadn’t even noticed, opened on the coffee table. 

“We don’t have a deadline, you're changing the topic. DJ, be honest with me. Are you nervous near me?”

“I- well... I don’t like to think I could ever be so vulnerable like that. Though- I do believe sometimes, only sometimes, I can get a bit...”

“Embarrassed?”

“Yes.” He leaned away slightly. For him, that was one of the hardest things to admit. Following it was a moment of silence. The distance between you two feeling so much longer than it was. All you could do was be honest, or comfort him.

“Well I’m- I- I think it’s cute-“ fuck- you did both, no going back now, “And- I like it. A lot? That- well I never thought you were interested in romance. But then you- now... do you like me? I like you- and I don’t know.... if I’m being stupid or not.”

The DJ froze. Taking a long, long time to process what you said. You were a bit uncomfortable, and scared despite knowing that yes, he did like you. 

“I didn’t. I wasn’t interested in romance or any.... waste of time like that. But you changed that.”

No more information needed. You shuffled to be closer to him, giving his orb head a quick kiss. 

And he broke down. Ah, that should’ve been expected.


	9. Mayday/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aggressive flirting... I didn’t spell check this because.... I’m in a bad mood. Sorry! Might come back later...

Your eyes trailed down the guitar. Humming awkwardly to yourself. Things had been very different since she got it... thought it wasn’t bad change.

Kul Fyra’s guitar. A very large, though beautiful guitar that now took up a place in your living room. You were almost jealous how closely she would hold the guitar. You liked her, after all. With a sigh, you navigated your way to the homey couch. Where Mayday had been sitting.

You knew better than to spend so much time remembering that revolution. Besides... you had mayday to focus on.

“Cool guitar, mayday. I’m surprised Tatiana would just give it to you like that. Your a lucky ducky...” You hummed. Sitting beside her, “I wish I was as cool, Hah!” 

Mayday giggled, “no object is as cool as you. Even if you dooooo eat all the fruit roll ups.” Called out.... you huffed, weaseling closer you booped her in the neck, turning quickly to full tickling. Causing a cascade of loud laughter from the girl,

“Y/N! That’s mean!!!”

“You started it!” Despite that, you dropped your hand. Allowing her to take the required breaths of fresh air she needed. She leaned into you, heaving. Easily ticklish.

“Weak mayday!” 

“Weak Y/N!” Mayday hissed back, “I can prove your weak.” She cupped your cheeks, giving you a quick kiss. Though she proved her point... maybe you were weak. As your face lit up red, “See? Point proved.”

“Goddamnit May! At least take me out to dinner before our fist kiss.” 

Mayday’s eyebrows raised, stifling a soft giggle, 

“Pfft, no I think this should be our first date. Perhaps a movie? Maybe... planes trains and automobiles? Or do you prefer such movies like... The bee movie?” She jokingly winked. She now had taken the roku from the table, and began flicking teasingly in and out of the bee movie.

“I think that movie works perfectly. Besides, we need that romantic mood...”

“Oh shut up Y/N. My heart can’t take it!” She dramatically dropped the remote, holding her heart, “Just kidding. I can do this all day.” You leaned into her shoulder with a hum. That was enough chaotic flirting. Now it was cuddle time.


	10. Neon J/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon J sees reader in a coffee shop and finds them cute... He attempts to flirt.

Oneshot  
You swept your finger around the rim of the (coffee/tea/other) cup, tracing it idly. You usually preferred to visit the Natura district coffee shops. And enjoy the nice, peaceful atmosphere. However, you had to pick up a package from the metro division and found yourself wanting to try a drink from there before heading home.

You had been all alone in the coffee shop for the longest time. Spacing out and thinking. Mostly unaware when a group entered the coffee shop.

Your head was down, mostly hidden from others. A blank face alone in a shop. You were only pulled from it when a figure sat themselves down across from you. Tapping their fingers rhythmically on the table.

“Hey.” They simply said. A slightly autotuned, more musical voice. You turned your head up, tilting your head. People didn’t often just talk to you suddenly. Sometimes an overly friendly person would make your day and strike up a chat. But he didn’t sound like the happy-hyper type. He didn’t smile at all. As you noticed, his head was a TV, or monitor of some sort.

You were hesitant to reply, “Hello...?” 

The radar on the screen flickered a moment, catching full sight of your face.

“Well, aren’t you darling?”

You raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Is this one of those creepy men moments where I should just walk away?” He immediately shot his hands up in a motion of self-defense,

“No! no I just thought- um... Shoot. Think fast, Neon... Can I follow you home? Cause My parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

You choked back a giggle, covering your mouth to avoid drawing attention to yourself, more than this cyborg man already had, “That was horrible... pfft... You said your name is Neon...? I recognize you, and that name.” This seemed to get his attention,

“I’m surprised you didn’t recognize me sooner, NSR and all? You must not be from Vinyl City.”

“Oh- yeah I just live in the neighboring city... um, I usually go to Natura. I’m new to the metro.” Neon let out a curious slight bit of laugher, 

“My name is Neon J. I’m from NSR, and I’m the district Charter around here. Let’s redo this introduction, soldier. I thought you were... really, really attractive and wanted to come to meet you, I see your mind is just as attractive as you look, I’d like to get to know you better. What’s your tag, soldier?”

“Y/N,” you huffed out another laugh. His military-style of introduction was just too interesting. He had you invested pretty fast.

“Maybe you would like a tour of the Metro district? As the charter, I know it well. Plusss... it’s a nice excuse to lure you into getting to know me better?”

“It’s not evil if you say your plan!” You hummed, holding back more giggles, you finally gave in, scribbling down your number on a spare piece of paper from your notebook, with a pen you had held in your pocket to sign for the package pickup. (Both package, and notebook sitting in your bag), “Here, I don’t need a tour, but I think a movie sounds good,”

“Sounds wonderful.”


	11. Tatiana/Punk Rock!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I’m so sorry for spelling errors... I also have an issue with hating everything I make, so that’s a problem to deal with. Gotta be confident! Love yourself! Anyways... hope you enjoy.

Usually, Tatiana wasn’t a fan of live performances. Too many people, the music wasn’t as clear, it wasn’t comfortable. It was very loud. And often people would scream and jump. 

For the same reasons she disliked most live performances, did she love the times she would go undercover just to watch the performances of young rock artists in more underground performance places. From Punk rock to Symphonic rock, she always had a wonderful time tapping back into her past in rock. 

She also usually didn’t like informal clothes. They felt off to her. But she often put on a fedora, or similar hat to hide her hair. Usually a mask to go along, a simple black sweater and black jeans. Nobody judged, and nobody bothered to ask. So she stuck with the disguise. Some would tell her she resembled Tatiana, though he usually shrugged and didn’t speak. Avoiding most everyone. That day was a surprise for her. 

Y/N was a pretty damn popular punk rock artist, holding a very personalized guitar. Much like Tatiana used to have her guitar. Tatiana had of course heard of Y/N. Though she tried to mostly ignore them or mention of them. So seeing them now...

Y/N raised their guitar, yelling out a word of excitement that drove that crowd wild in excitement for the performance. Tatiana herself couldn’t help but hum approvingly. Even more so impressed when the music began.  
——  
“Thanks ya’ll!” You yelled out, loosing your grip on your guitar, feeling hot. Tired... your type of music did that to a person. You stepped down from the stage, trying no to grow dizzy from the cheers, the dark. Flashing lights and colors. Or being right next to the gigantic speakers as the next group set up. It was encouraged by everyone who entered the ‘club’ to not bother the musicians, and just allow them to leave. You stepped around a small curve, moving to a more suspicious looking staircase. To many it would seem like a boring thing, though the fact that a bodyguard stood beside it made it clear it wasn’t just there for no reason. You pulled out your keycard. You probably wouldn’t need it, of course the staff would recognize that you just played, but you would have rather been safe than sorry.

“Hey! Please leave (Mr/Miss/Mx) L/N alone.”

You only became aware of the other figure behind you when a large hand almost too big for your shoulder, gently touched you. And a voice, very very familiar spoke up.

“I would like to talk to them. If you’ll allow that.”

Tatiana? 

“Tatiana?” You repeated your thought, turning around to come face to face with a figure closely resembling her. Though covered by a mask and a hat. The disguise was bad. But people would most likely chalk it up to them just looking really similar. The bodyguard immediately recognized it as well, Saluting fast to show his loyalty to vinyl city.

You were a big Kul Fyra fan. And when Tatiana had come out about being her, you immediately studied up on NSR, and honestly grown a bit impressed by Tatiana. Both by her work, and her development from running from the past, to embracing it and learning from it. Tatiana smiled beneath the mask,

“Yes, yes it’s me. I enjoyed your performance tonight, I never listened to your music before... though now it’s clear perhaps I should look into it.”

Your face betrayed you, creeping a slight pink. Your nervous habit of fiddling breaking out, as you messed around with whatever was nearest, whether it be dust in your pocket, your shirt or your hair (Up to you)

“Thank you! Um- actually my career was a bit inspired by Kul Fyra.”

“Really?” Tatiana tilted her head down in a motion of interest. Trying almost to better view you. You nodded back,

“Yeah! Um- huge fan...-“

“Well, since I’m so impressed by your music, I wondered... if you would be interested in attempting to be an NSR artist? We could skip the audition, since I’ve clearly seen your ability. We would just have to test your ability in the qwaza.”

“I can’t do that! It feels really unfair! A-and” you smiled, cheekily, “Aren’t you able to be the ‘rock’ musician of NSR?”

“I can’t exactly ask my past self to come back, and... I’m more impressed by you. Please, allow me to give you special treatment and allow this chance?”

“Yeah! Hey uh... we can chat while I get my stuff, if you want?”

Tatiana removed her mask, shaking her head, not as a no to you, just to get used to the air again, “Yes... That sounds pleasant.


	12. Temporary announcement

Hello! I’ve kind of been falling out of the NSR fandom. It happened slowly, and i still love it. Just like I still love every other fandom I’ve written for. I just don’t have the required passion to continue writing this. Perhaps in the future, there will be a DLC or something and that passion may return. But for now, I’m taking a break. Thanks for reading! And let’s hope I end up coming back. If not, I hope you can stumble across a future work. If I manage to think of one, that is!


End file.
